Presently, the most common way to light a cigarette is to use the flame from a lighter or a match to heat or burn the head of the cigarette. However, this will frequently cause careless accidents, either hurting someone's body or damaging something else. Disasters beyond imagination will happen more easily when a cigarette is lighted by a user in moving, such as a driver.
Even though some of the automobiles are provided with a cigarette lighting unit which lights a cigarette with heated wire, it still needs manual control and operation, and will inevitably distract the driver's attention and influence the driving safety, especially in a driving at high speed. Any small negligence will cause incredible results.
Therefore, it is the main object of the present invention to provide a kind of micro-computer controlled automatic cigarette lighting unit. With an electric circuit designed for this purpose, a cigarette may be delivered and lighted, then sent out automatically with only one pressing of a controlling switch by the user. As the user needs not be concerned with the whole process of lighting, the safety during driving or at any occasion will thereby be enhanced.
A specific embodiment of the present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.